


Are You Sure?

by Dunkin Donuts (Momma_Sun)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha Dan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Arin, and more alpha dan, hes a sweet alpha an that's the TEA, this fandom needs more abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Dunkin%20Donuts
Summary: Arin's in heat, Dan's here to help him in any way he wants. He wants Arin to be happy, and if that's cumming in him then so be it.[I'm the worst at writing summaries, oop-Anyway like HELL I'mposting this on my normal thing, first post on pseud acc, what up home dogs.]





	Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 in the morning and I just- It came to me. I have several mini fics I might post but we'll see, they're unfinished so idk, shrug

This wasn't the first time Dan was in the Hanson-Berhow household during Arin's heat. This wasn't the first time Dan helped Arin with his heat either. The Alpha would forever be greatful to Suzy for giving her concent to the pair, especially since Dan maybe sorta definitely accidentally marked Arin. Suzy shrugged it off and rolled down her shirt, telling Dan he might as well mark her too.

That was years ago, and now they'd settled into what was Probably the happiest years of Dan's life.

Arin whined, snapping Dan back to reality. He had a tendency to space off, even while in bed with his partners.

"Daaaaan, please... Fuck... Fucking touch me... Before I die."

Dan laughed to himself and ran his hands down Arin's sides, barely touching the omega below him. Arin's hips thrusted forward as he moaned, his mind completely taken over by his heat, his eyes glazed over with lust as he stared at Dan.

Dan couldn't stop smiling, something about Arin just set his heart on fire, his gasps and whines making his cock twitch in his pants. He was paingully hard, clearly, but this was about Arin.

The sweet omega. His sweet omega.

"A-alpha..."

That was a clear sign Arin was out of it, he never called Dan 'Alpha' except for the rare cases his omega side took over. It only happened once in the office and everyone heard it, because he fucking screamed it. It wasn't a moan or a whine or anything, it was a scream of frustration. Not sexual frustration, just normal frustration. It soon became sexual frustration as Dan surely teased him later that day.

Oops, he was spacing out again.

Dan let a hand run low, leaving feather light touches along the tent in Arin's boxers. They were soaked, as were the pile of pillows and blankets beneath them. Dan found Arin's nesting instincts adorable, Arin was ashamed of them.

"Dannyyyy, please... Please, please, please, please fuck me already."

Arin was panting, his scent thick as fog in the bedroom, no doubt spreading around the entire house. Dan was glad Suzy found an excuse to go elsewhere, she always did. He also felt guilty. Here he was, turning Arin into puddy with just the faintest of touches, and his wife was out of the house allowing it.

God, she was such an angel. Dan loved her as well, though he knew the alpha in him much favored Arin, which made him feel more guilty. He wanted to love them both, he wanted to love them equally, but he couldn't. Arin captured his heart and ran with it.

"Dan, you're spacing out."

Arin tried to glare at him, but his red, sweaty face and lust filled eyes made it hard. Dan looked at the omega, just stared at him for a moment before leaning in to kiss him as an apology. Arin moaned as he kissed back, accepting the apology.

Without skipping a beat, Dan backed up and slid off Arin's boxers, to which Arin promptly sighed in relief as his cock finally touched cold air, a welcome change from his incredibly hot body.

Dan bit his lip as a new rush of Arin's scent hit him. It took every nerve in his body to control himself. God, Arin was hard to resist.

He quickly removed his own jeans and boxers, taking out the condom from his pocket before tossing them to the side. Dan was thankful to have already removed his shirt, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Dan loved teasing Arin, he adored how easily it was to make him squirm and whine. He loved making Arin beg for his cock, he loved watching his face as he came, pure bliss in his expression as pleasure rocketed through him.

It was a look Dan wished he could frame on his wall.

Arin's whimpered and wiggle of his hips snapped Dan back to reality.

"You're spacing out more than usual, Dan... Got something you wanna say? You know, before I'm incoherent."

Dan laughed and bent down to kiss Arin's forehead.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am and how much I love you."

"Only you can be a sap while about to give me mindblowingly amazing sex."

Dan laughed as he placed another kiss on his partner's head.

"Speaking of..."

Arin gasped and tightly grabbed onto the blanket beneath them, a moan being ripped out of him as Dan suddenly thrusted into him. When did he get the condom on? Arin didn't know. Arin didn't care. The omega side of his brain suddenly took full control as Dan's alpha scent overloaded his senses.

"Mmm, you always feel so amazing Arin, always such a perfect fit around my cock."

The omega whimpered and gasped as Dan rolled his hips, experimenting different angles of attack before pulling out just enough that just his tip remained inside Arin before harshly thrusting back in.

The continued harsh thrusts ripped high pitched moans from Arin, so high in fact one might mistake him for a woman. It always amazed Dan just how high -and loud- Arin could get.

Dan watched as Arin's face contorted into a face of pure bliss, a scramble of sounds trying to be words escaping his mouth. It was cute whenever Arin tried to say anything during sex.

"Alpha, knot me, please, please god knot me. Fill me with your pups, please."

Dan's rhythm stuttered as he stared wide eyed at the man below him. Did he just tell him that he wanted Dan to cum inside of him? Dan was sure he was hearing things, clearly he must of. Arin hated the idea of having kids.

"Please, Alpha, please, please, please just fill me. Please. I want it, I need it, please."

Nope, Dan wasn't hearing things. His hips slowed down, a loud whine coming out of Arin.

"Arin?"

The omega took a moment before looking at Dan, acknowledging his words but not forming his own.

"Arin, are you... Serious?"

Arin closed his mouth and breathed through his nose, trying to slow down his beating heart as Dan slowly moved his hips against Arin's.

"Arin, answer me. I need an answer."

"I... I-I... Fuck, Dan... I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I... I-I-"

"Shhh shh, It's okay Big Cat, calm down, it's okay."

"I-I... I don't kn-know why, but lately I... I've been... It's stupid... P-probably just the o-omega in me... I u-understand if you... I-if you're weirded out."

"Arin, honestly, it's okay... If it's what you really want... I can do it."

Arin's eyes widened as he looked up at the curly haired alpha, his eyes wet from the tears gathering to fall. Dan gave him a quick kiss on the nose before smiling.

"I love you, Arin. I want you to be happy, and if being filled with my pups makes you happy, then I'll do it."

"Even if I... If I..."

"End up pregnant?"

"Yeah..."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes."

Dan peppered Arin's face with light kisses, causing the omega to giggle, his face scrunching tight as he laughed away his worried. Dan always had the uncanny ability to make Arin happy under any circumstances, it's part of why he loved him.

Dan stopped all hip movement and pulled out, giving Arin a concerned look.

"Last chance to back out, are you 100% sure."

Arin bit his lip, looking down at Dan's cock, fighting with his heat riddled mind.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Go ahead."

Dan nodded and slid the condom off, leaning over to place it on the nightstand so he could properly dispose of it later and not step on it by throwing it to the ground.

Arin gasped, his body tensing as Dan pushed back in. Dan was always so careful whenever they fucked, he was always so scared at the idea of having pups, this was the first time Arin was feeling him and that alone could make him cum.

It wasn't long until Dan's thrusting picked back up to speed, and Arin reverted into a sputtering, moaning mess. His brain in shambles as the alpha thrusted into him. It was a whole knew feeling to Arin, skin on skin, no rubber between them.

His omega side couldn't possibly be happier.

Dan leaned down to kiss Arin's neck and shoulder, softly biting here and there. The omega's hands flew into the mane Dan called hair and tightly gripped it, needing something to hold onto as the alpha positively wrecked his world.

Being on Cloud Nine couldn't begin to explain the bliss Arin was feeling. He was on Cloud 900, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his back arched into Dan's chest. His body far too sensitive for his liking.

Dan fucking growled in Arin's ear, a clear sign he was beginning to lose the battle against his own animal instincts.

"So close. I'm so close. Are you ready, babygirl? You ready to be filled with my pups? Filled to the fucking brim with my cock?"

Arin practically sobbed as Dan whispered into his ear, his hips pushing back against each of the alpha's rhythmic thrusts. It felt so amazing, Arin never wanted it to stop. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Dan groaned as his rhythm began to get off sync, his movement getting more and more sparatic. He growled again before sinking his teeth into the crook of Arin's shoulder, renewing the claim bite from years ago.

That was all Arin needed, the last step to his orgasm. His body spasmed and twitched as he cane across himself, his back arching and head tilting to give Dan better access to his neck, despite already biting down. He wasn't really thinking. At all.

Dan kept his jaw on Arin's shoulder, his hands tightly holding the omega's hips in place as he continued thrusting, his own orgasm creeping closer and closer, his knot growing.

"Please. Please, please, Danny, please."

Arin's begging sent Dan over the edge, groaning into the others shoulder as he thrusted one last time before he came.

Arin moaned and tugged at Dan's hair, who finally let go of his shoulder as he gave a few shallow thrusts, milking himself of every last bit of cum.

Dan sighed and looked around, unable to see a blanket within grabbing range that wasn't in the now messy nest. Oh well. He wrapped his arms around Arin and turned the bith of them over to lay on their sides, his knot tying them together for the time being.

It was a euphoric feeling, the afterglow of sex. Arin had a blissed yet tired face as he looked up at Dan for a brief moment before nuzzling into the alpha's chest.

"I love you so fucking much, Dan... Thanks for... Going along with my crazy needs."

"I love you too, Big Cat, no need to thank me. What's a mate for if not to breed his omega?"

"Ew."

"What?"

"Please don't say breed. It sound so... Weird."

"Would you rather I say that I filled you with my pups?"

"Honestly, yeah."

"Alright, then. What's a mate for if not to fill his mate with pups. Better?"

"Much."

Dan laughed and kissed the top of Arin's head, rubbing circles with his hand on the others back. He enjoyed this. He enjoyed holding Arin in his arms, he loved watching Arin sleep against his chest. His heart felt very close to bursting with how much love he had for Arin.

He very well could stay like this forever.

"Goodnight, Arin."

"Night, Dan."


End file.
